В твоих руках
by Shade of midnight
Summary: Заявка 4.28 - / superkink/p41878897.htm Винцест: Сэм перестает контролировать свои способности, включая ведения, телекинез, развившуюся телепатию. Непроизвольно он начинает использовать их и на Дине. Не флафф и не юмор.


Заявка 4.28 - .ru/~

Винцест: Сэм перестает контролировать свои способности, включая ведения, телекинез, развившуюся телепатию. Непроизвольно он начинает использовать их и на Дине. Не флафф и не юмор.

Боюсь, что я написала нечто прямо противоположное заявке... Но основывалось оно первоначально на ней, честно-честно! Так что принимайте, какое есть. надеюсь, если не понравится, то по крайней мере отвращения не вызовет...

* * *

_"Ад и рай - в небесах", - утверждают ханжи._

_Я, в себя заглянув, убедился во лжи: _

_Ад и рай - не круги во дворе мирозданья, _

_Ад и рай - это две половины души._

_Омар Хайям_

Когда появляются адские гончие, Сэм с Дином стоят в соляном круге, сжимая оружие и напряженно вглядываясь в темноту. По идее этих тварей способен видеть только тот, за кем они приходят, однако Дин замечает, как перемещается взгляд Сэма и уверен, что брат видит их так же ясно, как и он сам. Он только надеется, что это из-за крови Азазеля, а не из-за какой-нибудь глупости, которую вполне мог отколоть его Сэмми.

Дин крепче сжимает двустволку и в который раз клянет себя за то, что они не успели доехать до Бобби. Он не думает, что тот помог бы ему уговорить Сэма отступиться и до последнего пытаться изменить судьбу Дина, упрямству младший мог бы учить ослов, но, по крайней мере, вдвоем они могли бы его оглушить или усыпить или сделать что-нибудь еще, чтобы удержать вне этого… Но импала – его девочка, его красавица, его умница – внезапно заартачилась и стала на полдороги. Дин бесился, матерился, несколько раз пнул шины, даже подозревал Сэма, который с невинно-хмурым видом сидел в машине, в намеренном вредительстве… но поделать ничего не мог. В результате круг пришлось чертить прямо на шоссе.

Гончие рычат и скребут лапами по асфальту, оставляя следы когтей, но никто из братьев не стреляет. До рассвета два часа и Дин отчаянно молится про себя, чтобы они продержались, чтобы круг выстоял, чтобы Сэм остался цел… Ему бы только еще один день – до Бобби добраться – а там пусть приходят, в конце концов, он знал на что шел, когда душу продавал и не пожалел об этом ни разу.

Но судьба сегодня явно не на стороне братьев. А может это и не судьба, а просто в аду заждались душу Дина Винчестера. Поднявшийся ветер неумолимо сдувает соль прочь, пока круг не становится еле видимым, еще чуть-чуть и он откроется. Дин на мгновение зажмуривается, сжимая до белых суставов приклад. Он слышит шумное дыхание Сэма за спиной и сопение десятка гончих перед ним. Выбор прост как дважды два. И можно обойтись без глупых прощаний, напрощались уже вчера. По крайней мере Дин.

До края круга пара шагов. Дин успевает сделать один. Твари, к которым навстречу он почти вышел, внезапно подаются назад, жмутся брюхом к земле. Недоумение длится ровно три секунды – столько требуется Сэму, чтобы выйти из-за брата и перешагнуть тонкую соляную линию. Он опускается на колено и похлопывает одну из гончих, самую крупную, по загривку, чешет между поджавшимися ушами. Дин смотрит, открыв рот. Соль совсем сдуло, но твари и не думают обращать на него внимание – жмутся к ногам его брата, пугливо поскуливая и словно напрашиваясь на ласку.

Сэм оборачивается. Странный, чуждый Сэм. Тот Сэм, которого хотел воспитать Азазель. Тот Сэм, который может возглавить проклятые армии, сидя на черном троне. Тот Сэм, которого боится отец. В свете фар импалы он кажется нереальным, нездешним.

- Домой, - под маслянистым спокойствием голоса Сэма слышится рев адских костров.

Гончие разворачиваются и послушно исчезают в темноте.

Дин сглатывает и дрожащими пальцами крепче сжимает двустволку. Нет, он не намерен стрелять, не в Сэмми, даже в такого, но тяжесть оружия в руках ему, как и всякому человеку, придает уверенности в себе.

- Сэм?

- Они больше не придут, Дин, - Сэм моргает и вся нездешность словно выкачивается из него в один миг, как воздух из проколотого воздушного шара. Он снова немного неуклюжий, и какой-то смущенный, и чуть-чуть растерянный. В карих глазах, которые с неожиданной четкостью видит Дин, за запрудой расширенных зрачков плещется надежда.

- А? – только и может сказать Дин. Сэм пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Он неловко запихивает беретту за пояс и носком ботинка елозит по остаткам соляного круга. Больше всего он сейчас похож на нашкодившего мальчишку, такого, каким он был десяток лет назад, и внезапно все, что хочет сейчас Дин – как в детстве, обнять Сэма и пообещать ему, что все будет хорошо. Но реальность не дает забыть о себе рокотом мотора импалы, острым запахом соли, холодной твердостью металла в руках, царапинами на асфальте…

- Они на этом не остановятся, - Дин сжимает зубы, он не для того продавал свою душу, чтобы теперь Сэм подставлялся вместе с ним. Чуждый, не чуждый, но это все равно его Сэмми, которого он любит больше всех. Дину хочется орать и ругаться, возможно даже хорошенько врезать брату, но он подозревает, что это будет не самая умная вещь сейчас. И Дин привык доверять своим инстинктам, когда это касается Сэма. Особенно, когда это касается Сэма.

- Только пусть кто-то попробует сунуться… - Сэм кривит губы в подобии улыбки и Дин почти способен пожалеть тех, кто придет по его душу после адских гончих…

***

Направо. Еще раз направо.

Старый дом отчасти напоминает лабиринт из-за множества лестниц, маленьких комнат и коридоров-тупиков. Сэм выбирает направление с уверенностью, словно прожил здесь как минимум последние пару лет. Дин безмолвно следует за ним, он уже привык доверять брату в подобных случаях не задумываясь. Иногда ему кажется, что Сэм просто разучился ошибаться. Может быть это эти проклятые видения, после которых у младшего течет носом кровь и раскалывается голова, может быть еще что-то. По крайней мере, Сэмми чует нечисть, как кобель суку в течке…

Кости призрака оказываются замурованными в стене. Стервозная супруга поплатилась за измены и издевательства над мужем. Впрочем, призрак из нее получился не менее стервозным и как только братья начинают разбирать стену, дом угрожающе скрипит и вздрагивает.

Последней каплей для Сэма оказывается балка, от которой Дин успевает отклониться чудом, зарабатывая синяк на плече, а не дырку в черепе.

Через несколько минут ночное небо освещает зарево пожара, мгновенно охватившего дом, словно он был пропитан бензином. Дин потирает плечо, вспоминая, осталось ли в аптечке что-нибудь годное для лечения живых, а не изгнания мертвых, а Сэм с удовлетворением смотрит на огонь, прислушиваясь к угасающим воплям призрака…

Приехавшим через двенадцать минут пожарным остается лишь развести руками. На пепелище тушить уже нечего…

***

- Привет, ребятки.

Дорогу братьям Винчестерам заступает троица уже не подростков, но еще и не взрослых.

- Привет, - Дин кивает как можно добродушнее, драка ему сейчас совсем ни к чему. Он устал, воняет кладбищенской землей, костяным пеплом и солью и все что он хочет – душ, ужин, секс с Сэмми и долгий сон, желательно именно в таком порядке.

Сэм же только сощуривается, хмыкает и они падают на землю со стеклянными глазами.

- Сэмми? – Дин сглатывает.

- Вчера они изнасиловали девушку, Дин, - глухо отзывается Сэм, - все трое. На прошлой неделе ограбили местный магазин, охранник до сих пор в коме. Ты думаешь, у нас они хотели попросить закурить? Они собирались с нами «позабавиться», весьма вероятно со смертельным исходом. Потому что мы приезжие, потому что за нас некому вступиться и потому что им понравились наши шмотки и импала. Через месяц их бы застрелили во время ограбления банка и никто бы о них не сожалел, даже их собственные родители. Я просто отправил их в ад чуть раньше, чем предполагалось.

Сэм оборачивается и Дин видит его глаза. Они совсем обычные – белые с карей радужкой и черным зрачком. Свет от фонаря отражается в них золотистыми бликами. И взгляд у Сэма обычный – спокойный, немного грустный, с упрямой уверенностью в собственной правоте. Словно и нет на асфальте перед ними трех тел…

Дин не в первый раз сожалеет о том, что он меньше Сэма. Он подозревает, что это очень нелепое и глупое зрелище, когда высокий широкоплечий парень пытается вжаться в меньшего, согнувшись вопросом и уткнув лоб ему в плечо. Но ради Сэмми он готов потерпеть…

***

- Дин… - Сэм тихо сопит в его грудь. Даже в большой двуспальной кровати он умудряется создать впечатление, что ему мало места, и завернуться вокруг брата как можно плотнее.

- Чего?

- Если я стану совсем злым, ты меня убьешь?

- Чего?!

- Ну… ты единственный, кого я не смогу… – Сэм объясняет сбивчиво, по-прежнему бормоча куда-то в грудь старшему, - я же никогда…

Дин отвешивает Сэму увесистый подзатыльник. Это не очень удобно сделать, лежа на спине, когда макушка брата у тебя где-то под подбородком, но он очень старается.

- Идиот! Из тебя зло, как из меня – монах. А если кто-то думает иначе… - Дин угрюмо хмурится и крепче обнимает Сэма.

Тот почти истерично хихикает и невольно проецирует в голову старшего изображение его в рясе с выбритой тонзурой на затылке.

Дин беззлобно ворчит:

- Сучка.

- Придурок, - привычно отзывается Сэм и закрывает глаза…

***

- Опусти меня на землю, придурок! – Дин орет, нелепо взмахивая руками.

- Да ладно тебе, - Сэм ухмыляется. – Почувствуй себя птицей.

Он поводит взглядом и Дина тянет через воздух. Правда очень ласково и осторожно и если немного постараться, то можно представить, что он летит сам.

- Ну вот, тебе ж нравится.

Дин чертыхается про себя – Сэм опять бесцеремонно шарит у него в голове. Иметь брата-телепата это вам не шутки… Дин скалит зубы, зажмуривается и сосредотачивается. Правда эффект получается не совсем тот, на который он рассчитывал. Вместо того, что опустить его на землю, раскрасневшийся и возбужденный Сэм поднимается к нему сам и Дину остается только молиться, чтобы никому не пришло в голову посетить эту поляну за цветочками там или за грибами или банально потрахаться на природе. Стирать память младший еще не научился, а объяснить – почему два мужика висят в воздухе – вряд ли будет простой задачей.

Впрочем, Сэм не дает ему много времени на волнение, обвивая всеми конечностями, словно гигантский спрут, и начиная вылизывать шею. Это странно и немного неуклюже и непонятно, как двигать руки и ноги без твердой опоры хоть где-нибудь… И, в конце концов, так они еще не пробовали. Через несколько минут Дин приспосабливается и уже не думает ни о чем кроме выгибающегося брата под его руками…

***

Тишину в кухне можно вычерпывать ложкой.

- Это же Сэм! – Дин хлопает кулаками о стол и как-то беспомощно повторяет, - Сэм…

Бобби и Джон отводят глаза.

Дин встает как будто через силу. Жмурит глаза на мгновение, а потом расправляет плечи и хмуро смотрит на отца.

- Только пусть кто-то к нему сунется… - он не заканчивает предложение. Да ему и не нужно.

Выходя, Дин от души хлопает дверью.

Сэм сидит в их комнате и угрюмо рассматривает свои ладони.

Дин видит слегка перекосившуюся рамку кровати и только чуть-чуть треснувшую оконную раму. То ли знал, что будет, то ли начал себя лучше контролировать, то ли, благо не дурак, предполагал, что скажут, и уже перекипело.

- Собирайся, Сэмми, - Дин небрежно толкает его в плечо. – Нечего нам тут засиживаться.

Сэм косится на него, вздыхает и вытаскивает из шкафа уже упакованные сумки.

В этот момент Дин доволен, что его брат – телепат. С тех пор как младший стал применять эту способность к месту и не к месту – у них не бывает недоразумений, кто и что о чем-то думает. И Дину даже не приходятся для этого по-девчушечьи что-то там объяснять о своих чувствах. Определенно плюс.

С Джоном и Бобби они не прощаются…

Дин одной рукой крепко сжимает руль импалы, а другой прижимает к себе сонного Сэма. В голове упрямо и устойчиво бьется: «Мое» и «Не отдам».

Сэм ухмыляется ему в плечо, но ничего не говорит. Через полчаса он засыпает под мерный стук капель по крыше машины…

_Лунный свет, словно призрак, скользит по облезлым обоям._

_Грязный номер мотеля. Я сбился по счету – какой._

_Нам досталась работа, что всучают лишь книжным героям,_

_Но увы не поспоришь с настойчивой сукой-судьбой._

_Я бы жил за тебя. Как умею – неладно, нескладно._

_Я б назвался Атлантом, если б мог… для тебя… за тебя._

_Только время в ответ умеет лишь скалиться жадно,_

_На осколки секунды дробя и дробя и дробя._

_Ты читаешь меня, как потертую старую книгу._

_Мне б бояться, бежать… ну а может пытаться убить…_

_Помнишь эту, вчерашнюю… старую хитрую стригу,_

_Все просившую ласковым голосом – жить, мастер, жить…_

_Мысли, тело, душа – для тебя, но иначе ли было когда-то?_

_Это все добровольно. Перекрестки для нас не нужны._

_Забираешь меня. Безнадежно. Без слов. Без возврата._

_Забираешь меня. Руки, губы до боли, до крови нежны._

_Лунный свет, словно призрак, скользит по облезлым обоям._

_Грязный номер мотеля. Я сбился по счету – какой._

_Мы противимся нашим, до рвоты заученным ролям._

_Мне уже все равно… Мне бы только навечно с тобой…_


End file.
